csilasvegasfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrick Brown
Warrick Brown Biographical information Born''October 10, 1971'' Died''October 9, 2008'' Age''37'' Gender''Male'' Status'' Deceased City'' Las Vegas, Nevada Alias'' * Warrick '' Height'' 6'2'' Hair color'' *Black '' Eye color'' *Dark Brown '' Skin color''Dark'' Portrait by''Gary Dourdan'' Occupation Job'' Crime Scene Investigator Rank''CSI Level 3'' Specialty''Tire/Shoe Impressions'' Family informationn Family members'' * Tina Brown (Ex-Wife) * Eli Brown (Son) '' Affiliation Occupation'' * Las Vegas Crime Lab CSI Level 3 (Formerly) '' Loyalty'' *Brown Family *Las Vegas Team '' Warrick "Rick" Brown was a Level 3 Crime Scene Investigator at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Personality To let off steam, Warrick DJs at clubs run by his friends and writes his own songs. Spending his whole life in the city means that Warrick knows at least one person in most bars, clubs, and hotels there. He's connected, and he uses those connections to move between his worlds. Warrick knows how all the games are played in Las Vegas and is aware of the universal truth of the city: only the house wins consistently because the odds are stacked against everyone else. Warrick is enough of a rebel to challenge those odds, and he is enough of a realist to know that he needs to watch out for himself, so he'll cut his losses to fight again another day if need be. He had a severe gambling problem, one that started to cross into his professional career. Early Life Warrick was the only member of the team born and raised in Las Vegas. Warrick was born to live in Vegas. He loved the casinos, the action and the pulse of the city. Until the day he died, Warrick never met his father. His mother died when he was seven, leaving Warrick in the care of his maternal grandmother. Warrick grew up in a strict household, and that meant he kept his position as a runner a secret from his grandmother. Throughout his teenage years, Warrick worked as a casino runner: someone who jots down sports bets and runs between casinos to place those bets. He put himself through college working as a taxi driver, a bell captain at the Sahara, selling helicopter rides over the Grand Canyon, and a grave digger before finding his way to the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department and its CSI. Season One During the pilot episode, Warrick becomes too involved in a case, breaking protocol to get a warrant, Grissom removes him from the case and pairs him up with new CSI Holly Gribbs. Upon hearing of a suspect's arrest in the other case, Warrick leaves Holly by herself, unsupervised, to witness the arrest. The suspect goes back to the scene of the crime and Holly is shot. In "Cool Change", Holly succumbs to her injuries and dies. Grissom is supposed to fire Warrick, but can't bring himself to do it. Grissom brings in Sara Sidle, a woman he knows from California, to help with the investigation into Holly's murder. Her and Warrick are immediately at odds. In "Crate N' Burial", Warrick and Catherine investigate the hit and run of a little girl. Warrick offers his number and assistance to the teenage suspect, James, creating a bond between the two that is seen again later on in the episode "Evaluation Day". Caught up with a corrupt judge, Warrick finds himself unsure of what to do. Finally, he gets Grissom and Brass involved and has the judge arrested after wearing a wire. Warrick is shown to have a competitive streak that is rooted in gambling. He and Nick Stokes frequently take bets on cases, from how fast they can solve them to whose theory in a case is correct (episode 108, "Anonymous"). Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight In the Season 8 finale, after being framed for the murder of mob boss Lou Gedda, Warrick was approached by Undersheriff McKeen, who framed him for the murder of Gedda. McKeen said "You never give up, that's what makes you a great CSI." As Warrick was about to drive away, McKeen shoots Warrick in the neck and the chest. Season Nine In the Season 9 premiere, Grissom discovered Warrick's body in his parked car. Grissom removed him from the car and discovered that Warrick was still alive. Warrick attempted to tell Grissom of his attacker, but was deterred by McKeen's brandishing of a gun out of view of the unsuspecting Grissom, dying moments afterward in his arms. McKeen was later apprehended and arrested. During the investigation of his death, papers were found in Warrick's apartment by Greg Sanders, disclosing that he had a son. In a video that was made, Warrick revealed his dedication to parenting a child and how he learned to care for people came from Grissom. Warrick's funeral was held a few days later and Grissom delivers an emotional eulogy, saying that he will miss him "so much." In the episode "Turn, Turn, Turn", it is revealed that Nick and some of the others had started a college fund for Warrick's son Eli. In the CSI: Miami episode "Bone Voyage", when Lt. Horatio Caine met Raymond Langston for the first time, he asked Langston if he could tell Catherine: "I'm very sorry about Warrick Brown." Warrick was mentioned in "In a Dark, Dark House" by an Internal Affairs Detective to Catherine Williows when Ray Langston was under investigation for killing Nate Haskell, referencing Warrick was under I.A investigation before he was killed. Warrick was refered to by Nick and Sara in "Homecoming" where his killer Jeffrey McKeen resurfaces during another police corruption and arranges for Julie Finlay to be stalked, his undersheriff successor Conrad Ecklie to be shot and new leader DB Russell's granddaughter to be kidnapped In the 7th episode of season 13 "Fallen Angels", Warrick's death was brought up when the CSIs discovered a body at his burial site, hitting home for Nick, Sara, Greg, and Jim, bringing them face to face with his widowed wife Tina for the first time since the funeral since she's refused their help for Eli and they learn more about Warrick's influence around the neighbourhood where a reverend was killed on his grave. Relationships Warrick dated a lot of women in his early twenties, but the first time he fell in love, the woman broke his heart. As a result, he became more cautious with his lovelife. After dating a woman named Tina for a short time, he proposed and quickly married in Season 6. When he announced this, many of his co-workers were surprised, including a somewhat dismayed Catherine Willows. Nearing the Season 6 finale, Warrick's marriage seemed to have become rocky, but after a scene when Tina's supposed infidelity was shown to be her planning a party for Warrick, nothing more of the marriage has been shown. Through the mid-point of Season 7, Warrick still wears his wedding band, but towards the end of season Seven he makes a comment that suggests they are divorced. Warrick also maintains a good friendship with fellow CSI Nick Stokes. Warrick became extremely upset when Nick was kidnapped and buried alive in the end of Season 5, as he felt it should have been him to volunteer for the assignment in which Nick was kidnapped (they flipped a coin to see who would take which assignment that evening). Warrick pushed the team as hard as he could when investigating Nick's disappearance, not knowing what he would do if he was unable to save his friend. The episode ends with a teary moment when Warrick held Nick in his arms while he cried from the incident. Though neither character ever spoke of it, Warrick and Grissom had a very close relationship. In the episode "For Warrick" as Sara Sidle and Grissom are viewing a taped interview concerning Warrick's fight for custody of his son, Warrick says of Grissom, "If I could have picked my own father, I'd have picked him." At Warrick's funeral (which was attending by the whole team), Grissom delivered his eulogy. Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Crime Lab Personnel Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Brown Family